1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device used to secure weights on exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clamping device is an apparatus that engages one or more objects for the purpose of securely retaining the object or objects. Design considerations for clamping devices include overall size, weight, number of component parts, means for joining component parts, quality of feedstock, likelihood of improper use, ability to prevent movement and separation when engaging multiple objects, propensity to become deformed or break through use, and means for engaging and releasing the device.
These design considerations will affect whether a clamping device is able to function reliable and in what circumstances. It is possible for more than one of the identified considerations to impact a single design feature. Typically, clamping devices take a limited number of the above design factors into consideration.
Thus, a clamping device capable of reliably engaging one or more objects securely may be too large or heavy for the intended use. Alternatively, such a clamping device may sacrifice ease of use for reliability. Providing for the use of additional tools can increase the ability of a clamping device to securely engage an object, while making the device more difficult to use. Ease of use can also influence whether a clamping device is regularly used or adopted by potential users.
Another potential tradeoff is a reduction in the quality of feedstock to reduce production cost. Clamping devices constructed at least in part from inexpensive or substandard material can degrade through both use and the passage of time.
It is also desired that the clamping device not damage an engaged object or objects. A clamping device that allows a user to determine the distance between the points of contact between the device and a target object can be over tightened, increasing the possibility of damage to the object. Also, if a contact surface of a clamping device is made of coarse materials it is more likely to damage a retained object. The likelihood that damage will occur with such a device is increased if it is used during high impact activities.
Clamping devices are commonly used during weight training to reduce conditions that restrict performance of an exercise or the ability to perform an exercise in a safe manner. Undesirable conditions include instability, imbalance, oscillation of movable parts, and separation of removable components from assemblies, equipment or apparatuses. These conditions pose a safety risk due to potential injuries.
To limit these undesirable conditions, a clamping device is favored that is able remain securely engaged throughout the entire movement required of an exercise. It is also desirable for the clamping device to remain securely engaged throughout all successive repetitions of the exercise.
A common training assembly used during weight training is a barbell with removable weights loaded on in it. A clamping device can be employed to prohibit separation of the removable weights of that assembly. Additionally, a clamping device that can securely engage the barbell is desirable to prevent movement of the weights while on the barbell.
Moreover, removable weights often incorporate a sleeve positioned around their inside surface that contacts the exterior surface of the barbell. Clamping devices used to retain the weights on the barbell can damage the sleeve if the surface area that contacts the weight is insignificant due to the thickness of the clamping device.
Clamping devices which attempt to address more than one of the identified problems are often difficult to manufacture. More difficult still to manufacture such clamping devices economically. Thus, a clamping device that solves more than one of the aforementioned problems is desired.